Invasion Part 9: SMACKDOWN:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: New E.C.W tag champs are crowned, the war rages on, big news for the next p.p.v, and, the overall show reeks of combat between E.C.W, W.C.W and, W.W.F!


Invasion Part 9: SmackDown:

By, Fantasyficcer.

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is what I own. WW..E included. I own no thing.

**OPENING: Segment 1: **

"We are here in Boston!" J.R screams.

"and Tonight, E.C.W will finally shut the Rock and, Y.2.J's mouth!" Paul Hayman yelled back. As they try to argue but, Shane McMahon makes his way down to the ring, flanked by W.C.W.

Shane snatches a mic, which doesn't work. Booker-T goes out of the ring, punches Mark Yeatan out cold and, brings Shane a working mic. "Thanks, Book! Now, I have a challenge for you, Vince. We have a P.P.V coming up. Now it'd be stupid to call the P.P.V Invasion because, that's already happened but, I have another idea. Tell if you like this one. A match which has two cages, two rings, weapons hanging all over the place, if you escape the cage, your team forfits, it doesn't start until the entire team has entered the structure and, it's eliminator rules. Now, you might be thinking...why? Survivor Series isn't for another four months or so. Whoever wins is team Captian though, for Survivor Series."

As Shane gestured for Vince to come bring it on. Vince's music eventually plays and, he broom stick walked his ass onto the stage. "You think this bullshit will continue until survivor series?" The Rock's music and he came onto the stage. "Rock, what areyou doing here? You aren't supposed to be out here until the main event!" The Rock held up his hand.

"Vince...shut your mouth. Now, Shane, do you think you can beat us? Is that what you think?" Shane went to say that he knew where this was going. Rock cut him off.

"Bign it on. We will whip all your candy asses! Hell, if the Rock must, he'll whip all your candy asses by himself!" Kurt Angle came out on stage.

"Oh, just like you Rock, hogging all the glory. No. I want in. Vince nodded as Austin's music hit.

"Well, Shane you want to get your asses kicked by the W.W.E, that's fine. But, hear this! Goldberg, you want to tell Stone Cold he's next. Allow me to rebut. You're last! AS In, you last match will be against me for this belt soon! I will take your career. And, that's the bottom line because, Stone Cold Said so! Ya dumb son of a bitch!" Doubld birds.

Y.2.J came out next. W.C.W, if you wanna fight with the W.W.E, you will never, EVEr be the same, AGAINE!" Big cheers from the crowd. Undertaker came out on his bike.

"DAMN! Enough babbling! You want your ass kicked, We start now! Undertaker roared to the ring, took a pipe out of a side saddle on his bike nad, charged the ring. A massive five on twnety five fight began. As the number advantage starts to take it's toll, Undertaker had his pipe taken by Boooker T, the rest of the W.W.F joined the battle. Chaos!

Paul Hayman stood up on Commentary, as J.R yelled at him to sit down, Paul shouted over J.R. "I- WE want in on that! " Several E.C.W stars came out of the crowd and surrounded the commentary table. "I choose you, r.V.D, Tazz, Rhyno, Tajiri and, Sabu! We will take the fight to both W.W.F and, W.C.W! We won't win, mabye, but we WILL KICK YOUR ASSES!" Paul gave the last rites to the two companies and, sat back down. Tazz and, rhyno stayed, as they had an upcoming match with Blackman and, Hardcore Holly.

"A triple threat WAR GAMES match, it is!" Vince quacked.

**ADDS: **

K.F.C, World Of Warcraft game promo, Lord Of The Rings t.v series promo, Star Wars Clone Wars t.v series promo, hot pockets, drunk driving P.S.A, Sony, tampons, bible sales, Viagra.

**SEGMENT: 2: Match 1: Hardcore tag team tornado match: Tazz, Rhyno vs, Blackman Hardcore Holly: (match lasts 17 minutes 46 seconds)**

When the show came back on the air, the audience at hom saw Blackman duck a swing from Tazz with a trash can lid. In the ring. Outside of the ring, Rhyno side slammed Holly on the ramp way. Holly kicked out of the pin attempt. Eventually Blackman got out his sticks and, lit up Tazz then, suplexed him onto an open chair. Rhyno brokeup the pin. Rhyno gores Holly who charged back into the ring, armed with a cookie sheet, Rhyno gets lit up iwth the fun sticks. Tazz got Holly in the tazz mission and, Holly taps passed out.

**Segment 3: Backstage: **

A.P.A are in their office when Regal walked in. They asked him to sit, he declined. "No, no. I only came in here to ask a question." Both look at him. "How would you like to battle D.D.P and, Booker-T? tonight?" both nod and, shout their enthusiasm. Shane walked in,trailed by D.D.P Booker T, Canyon, and, Chuck Palumbo. "What do you two want?" Regal asked.

"You don't have the power to make W.C.W matches." Shane glared.

"Well,, are your henchmen frightened of A.P.A?" Regal taunted.

"Fine. You want our boys in a match, I want your boys in a match. Edge and, Christian face off against Chuck Palumbo and, Canyon, on Heat." Regal sneered.

"You know, I had an idea. What if, at war game, not only does the winner gain a survivor series advantage, but, the winner of War Games wins the full control over both Raw and, Smackdown as well?"

"HMMM...Accepted, Regal."

"Very good then, ta." Regal left. A.P.A glowered into the camera as everybody left their office. They'd gotten p.

**Adds: **

Pizza hut, Drug P.S.A, Buffy The Vampire Slayer t.v episode promo, bible sales, exlax, bino, socks, Taco Bell, tampons, stationary, endangered species P.S.A, Sony, Burger king, Walmart.

**Segment 4: Match 2: A.P.A vs, D.D.P, Booker T: (match lasts 20 minutes, 13 seconds)**

This saw a potato factory between these four. Eventually, the ref got all four back into the ring, a lot of crips, hard hitting impact action. for the next fast nad furious minutes, the two teams battered one another with back drops, suplexes,and, Bradshaw booted booker off of hte apron, onto the floor. A dominator to D.D.P on the floor and, a close line from hell knocked out booker for the pin. It didn't end there though, as Shane sent down Canyon, chuck palumbo and, the return of Stevie Ray all saw the A.P.A laidout cold.

**ADDS: **

bacon, Lord Of The Rings t.v show promo, Buffy The Vampire Slayer t.v episode promo, Sony, ducks, furniture, Harry Potter And, The Chamber Of Secrets movie trailer, taco bell.

**Segment 5: Backstage: Locker room: **

Kane nad, Undertaker flip a coin to see who will face a W.C.W star. Undertaker wins. "Don't worry, Kane. This just means you can go fright for the U.S title against Rey Mysterio."

Nodding, Kane walks out of the room.

**Segment: 6: Match 3: Kane vs, Rey Mysterio for the U.S title. (matches lasts 12 minutes, 56 seconds) **

Kane walks out to the ring, as does Rey. Rey jumps Kane as soon as the bell rings but, it's clear that Kane has the advantage in just about every way. rey tries an arm bar but get power bombed with one arm. Rey tries a lot of high flying moves on Kane and, starts to chop him down but, Kane catches Mysterio in a bbear hug. Out of nothing, Sting comes to the ring nad, beats Kane with a ball bat. Rey is and, keeps his title. Kane eventually grabs the bat out of Sting's hand and, Sting runs for it. Kane chases Sting. .

**ADDS: **

Harry Potter and, the chamber of secrets movie trailer, Domino's, Sony, catrol G.T.X, hot wheels, Burger King, drunk driving P.S.A, taco bell, Smokey the Bear, life endurance, Ajax.

**Segment 7: Match 4: Undertaker vs, Sting: (match lasts 7 minutes, 54 seconds) **

This match is a no contest as the two brawl all over the ring side area. Undertaker is put through a table by Sting and, Goldberg. Kane tries to help but, is attacked by W.C.W however, W.W.F come out nad, a chaotic brawl begins. As security come out to break it up, a quick show happens where the audience see the dudlys coming out for thier match.

ADDS:

Buffy The Vampire Slayer t.v promo, Lord Of The Rings t.v series promo, car sales, bible sales, underpants, taco bell, suicide pervention, diapers, nex promo, exlax, exlax, Burger King.

**Segment 8: Cage Match Dudlys vs, Rock and, Jericho: E.C.W tag titles. (mastch lasts 27 minutes, 24 seconds) **

J.R ejaculates over there not being any more commercial breaks. We are staying here until we are done, by gawd! The Dudlys come down to the ring carrying a table in their right hands, and a chair in their other hand. They enter the cage and, Y.2.J comes to the ring armed with nothing but, gets under the ring nad gets a chair. He tossed a few over the top of the cage and, armed himself with a ladder. He leaned the ladder up against the cage, climbing it once he had it leaned the right way up the side of the cage. The Dudly's have set up their table and, waited, chairs in hand for jericho. Jericho leaped from the top of the cage onto the Dudlys, or tried to. He went through the table instead. Meanwhile, the Rock's music hit and, he sprinted to the ring, armed with a chair of his own. He is alm was nearly stopped by the Dudlys via a chair shot from Bubba Ray and, d-Von tossing a table let at the Rock through the cage door, which stood open. Batting these things aside, the Rock battled his way into the cage. He swing the chair wildly. Jericho finally came back in, just as the numbers game was catching up to the Rock. He'd been hit in the balls by bubba Ray's boot, and doubl suplexed onto a chair. Kick out.

The Rock recieved a double back body drop onto an open chair nad, Jericho broke up the pin fall. Hura-con-rona onto D-Von, insacury to Bubby Ray. D.D.T by the rock onto a chair, lion salt by Jericho, all on Bubba Ray. As the Rock tried to get out of the cage, Shane appeared and slammed the cage door shut on rock's skull. angle came down the ramp and, angle slammed Shane on the floor. Rock bottom to Bubba Ray, D-Von got a chair shot by Jericho, one, two, three! Rock won the match. The crowd cheered loudly. Fad to black.

**End Of Show:**


End file.
